


Music of the life

by AgentLunaA



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Disabled Character, Family Drama, GH-325, Gen, Grant Ward Redemption, Mental Health Issues, Philinda scenes, Slightly cannon with my own twist, Sometimes will be a song related chapter, Sorry not sorry Jemma, cute pets, deppends the muses humour, sometimes not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/pseuds/AgentLunaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life gives you the chance to connect with the others life experiences, sometimes you found out they're worst than you and sometimes you find the cure to all of their issues. This is his the team ends broken when one of them goes missing and how they find his way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please don't say you love me

"Please don't say you love me" by Gabrielle Aplin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Please don't say you love me" she prays for the first time when they're too young cadets long time ago. He was young and nerdy, she was the girl who all the boys want like a trophy, why he? what the smart one of the class would want with her She was plain and simple, what he can want of her? Gladly, that time he doesn't say anything like that, because the last thing she needs now was a love interes, instead she found in him a truthful friend.

Years later, they were send it to a mission in France, that's where she saw him different for the very first time... Her friend suddenly become a handsome man, the first of his class, always courageous and ready to work, always having the best score. After that mission their SO assigned them to the same team, they work perfectly together, with the time, their personalities develop, he was the serious and her, surprisely becomes the prankster, always trying to pervert him, as like he wasn't up for it.  
Months later on another undercover assignment, He kissed her for the first time. She doesn't know what to do, or how react because she doesn't know if the kiss was for the mission or because he wants to kiss her, but, why he will want to kiss her? And then she scares herself a lot with that thought, "Please don't say you love me" she begs in her mind again...terrifyed, that time the only one thing in her mind was their SO and his rude way to punish them, they can be sended away of each other. After a few drinks with her teammates, she started to feel different about him, and one of them was always teasing her for that, as like they always are together, the pranks of Victoria and Maria were worst and toughest. But they loves too much their friends and enjoy their teasing so much. One day the Karma will kick their asses. After a half failed undercover/ recovery mission, the Director decides to put all of them in a dance class, like a punishment. She starts the course of instruction, but tired after no one chance to dance with him, angrily drop dance and choose training. She became the best fighter and he the best operative asset in the agency.

They never be so close like that year, she was almost sure he will call for her to date soon, sometimes she was dreaming about those days, but that never happens, her heart falls apart when he dates a few times with Maria, she can't hate anyone of them, so she closes her eyes and tries to be happy for her friends.

One month later, he starts to ask her help in training, and every night they end all tired looking the stars in the gym's rooftop. He kisses her again one rainy night, she cried of happiness all the night long. In the next missions he changes his way to treat her, he goes so over protective, and in a dangerous mode when someone tries to attack her. They always are together, and she wants to tell him "I love you" because she loves him, but she doesn't know how to tell him or how to express him that.

He spends Christmas in her house that year, he gives her a beautiful necklace with a dove on it. She gives him a few Capitan America collectable cards and kiss him under the misteltoe every chance she have.

After the holidays, the director found some Intel about a traitor in their lines, all the classes was promoted to field Agents, and they set out to fight for their agency with honor. Both of them are the bests in their fields, always busy but always finding time to kiss each other under the stars.The time goes and the last thing they thought happens. Their happiness was complete only for a few months, and their dream goes just like it comes, surprisingly.

The recovery was hard, but with his love and support everything goes fine. After the medical clearence, their work becames the best therapy. They're fine, until their third mission alone. This time he was the responsable of the agents. And someone betrayed them giving them the wrong Intel, killing the agents and a part of her in the process. Before that situation she was Melinda, just a smart agent, a smiling girl, after Bahrain, she becomes The Cavalry, the best asset in the agency. A cold woman who always was hiding her feelings. He give her all his support, and his love during that time, but after that "other"little girl incident, she was broken. "Please Don't say you love me" she begs him the day she told him hiw she was reassigned to another Continent, letting him alone for the first time in a lot of years.

The years came and the old lovers turn into friends, and one time a year, they reconnect their old memories. Later in a desperate effort to avoid the loneliness, She married by a long time friend, but in the end Drew wasn't him. During her marriage, the old friends never came in touch and only seeing each other, two more times, for Agency business. She ends divorcing two years later, and he start to date with a Chellist. He seems happy and she decides to not tell him how much she loves him yet, because in her mind she was all destroyed, there's no more the old Melinda now. Agency put them working together again, but she choose stay inside the office and he always was in the field. How far where those days when they spend their nights together, she thoughts every night looking at the starry sky.

One day a 084 fall into the earth, with a exhiliated Norse God behind, trying to recover the object. He quickly was send it to get it into the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody that element, soon he meets the Asgardian and they begin a weird friendship. Some time afterward, the stepbrother of Thor, makes a terrible alliance with an Alien race, who wants the Tesseract to use it to control the entire planet. Without noticed the Agency begins to reclute a team of super heroes to save the world ,and that give him the chance to know his childhood heroe Steve Rodgers, she knows how much he wants to tell her about it, but, they stay so appart from the other then it was impossible

Just before the bloody battle, she knows about his attack, and how his brave death makes all those different heroes act like a team, saving the earth at the end.

Her heart breaks totally, she lost her best and only friend, but most importantly, she lost the only men she truly loves, she cries for days regretting all the time they lost. She wishes to die, only to be able to see him again. She was ready to do it, when the Director calls her, saying how his new technique will bring him to life again, her heart skips with that tought. She never knows truly how, but at the end he was back, but he was different with her, looks like that part of him was losted forever.

When a new Team was related, under the leadership of him, she can't deny the Director's orders to check him up, she sat like the B.U.S. driver, but soon, the adrenaline of the battle screams her name and she comes back to be a full time field agent. During the missions, they start to share a lot of their time again and the old long talks under the stars returned to their lives. She notices how her old friend was falling in love with her all over again. Sh was flattered but with on all these years alone and being so cold, she forgets how to show his emotions, and every time they are alone, her heart skips a few beats every time he looks at her, and she spend the time fighting between the need of run, and the need of kissing him again.

Flying to a mission, she remembers when the day she knows he was alive, she makes a promise, they had another chance to be together, to live together no matter what went on between them, they had another chance. And now, after the last undercover mission; a sort of deja-vù mission with the coctel dress, the high heels and the dancing part; they are alone in his office, she was scared, almost begging again "Please don't say you love me..." but internally she was begging he does, because this time she was ready to say him: "I love you too"...

"Melinda I need to tell you something"... He said looking at her eyes. And she panicked again.


	2. Let her go

"Let her go" by Passenger.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxXXxxXXXxxxXXXXXX

He spend his entire life letting go everything and everyone he loves.

First, he has to said goodbye to his father like a thousend times when he was growing up in the hard life of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's son. Ironically, he ends being an Agent too.

It was early in the Academy when he set up his first belonging place, and his first someone to belong.

Melinda May was the first Agent in everything, top of the list always, and he was the geeky one, the tactical smartass. When they start to operate together, he feels like the sun was finally on his life, that girl was a challenge, but for him, she was a friend, a teacher and later, the best partner in life. Their first kiss was an urge, and he freaks out like a child, avoiding her for days. Until their common friends tease them without mercy, she was scared and her best friends never let her alone, so he keeps drinking, trying to blank out the impulse to kiss her again. Maria Hill was the one who deals with his drunken ass the night and the morning afterward. She becames a loyal friend guarding his secret. He was in love with his best friend.

Ten Cadets with a humongous hangover, wasn't the best squad. Thus, they never know why but the mission was an epic disaster, and they end being punished, as like they love the time together, all their SO put them into a dance class... Damn Victoria... she never let him dance with Mel, and a few days later, she drops the class and choose training. His heart stops every time she was near to him, but he needs her close, and being with her, makes him act like a stupid... and Maria loves teasing him with that. Tired to see their friends, loving each other, but being apart, she starts to fake dates with him, trying to put May jealous, but that doesn't work, the stubborn Asian, just let them be.

A freaking bully cames to the Academy that year, and his best toy was Cadet Coulson, following Maria's advice, he ask May for help in training.

They end every night in the rooftop, looking at the stars, just like his parents do... and he finally understands his father's words "One day Phillip, one day you'll get your own star..." Mel was.

One night, he finally kisses her under the rainwater. She looks so beautyful. After that day born in him, the instinct to protect her to all costs. Christmas becames a happy holiday againg the year he stay in her mother's home... those two weeks where hell to him, missing her warm body next to him every night.

After that, the real hell falls over them, they finally became Field Agents under the worst circumstances... the work keeps them away for days, only granting them time to kiss each other and no more. Later, they recived a bittersweet blessing: his dream come to life but only for a few months, breaking their hearts in the process.He has to be the strong one that time, supporting Mel all the time, and grieving alone in the darkest nights.   
God bless their crazy work, because that was the only thing who keeps him on track, until that one mission at his charge change their lifes forever. They were played for people on their own teams, a set of good Agents die that night in Bahrain... included part of his Mel. He told her the same words his mother said to his father after his last mission, they work, but one part of his lover was totally gone. That was the first time he let her go.

She was asigned to the far team. That's the second. Why love always come slow, and goes so fast?

With the years, their common friends became high rank Agents in the organization, so was he.

He drunk himself to oblivion when the news got to America, Melinda was married. Why everithing he touches surely dies?

Long time later, he was dating with a rescued Cellist, the poor girl was haunted for a psycho gifted man. By the end, he has to let her go too, when an incredible chain of effects came to the land, he find superheroes, and fight with and for them, ending with his own dead. When he feel the Asgardian Scepter hurting his body, Melinda was in his mind, her name was his last word.

He wakes up, not knowing where he was, or the time has past, but with one thing in his mind... find her. The destiny plays on his side this time, Fury sends her to work with him once more. They reunite a weird circle of misfits Agents: two scientists with no social abilities, one mercenary in suit, one kidnapped hacktivist, one plane with a scariest pilot and a lot of bad fortune.

During the first missions May stay in her "Cavalry" mood, only answering the things she has to do, but one day was enough for her, she asks for the field again... and slowly she start to be the old Mel again, with pranks and all, the toothpaste in the bathroom seat, the shaving cream on the hands, and the soap dishes in the juice bottles and the horrible screams in the speakers at night.

The devil cames to them one more time with the old enemy's face: H.Y.D.R.A.

He let her go again, and as usual, he regrets that a few minutes after.

She got back, with incredible information. Long short story: he was the one behind and against the project who bring him back to life at the end. That day he knows... his time was short, and his clock was ticking for an end, and it'll be soon.

He knows what the GH-325 can do in people: saving him and Skye or turning them nuts, like Garret.

Days later, when the only members of his destroyed team being forced to live in the shadows, he knows, by the minute he starts to carving the walls with an unknown language, he knows: the end was near. Looking at her, all worried every time a new episode happened, he knows, he'll need to let her go again.

After an undercover mission, he ask her; in a moment of weakness; for her help when the end comes to him... she agrees, but after all those years, he knows her well... She won't do it. Because the single thaugt about his death was killing her. And then he goes undercover too, only to find the one who can.

The next day, he calls her to his office to introduce her a new member of their growing team: Alicia Blythe, a sweet girl with long dark hair, white skin, smart eyes... and a lot of secrets behind her. May welcomed her. And he knows, like always knows, she doesn't trust the young woman.

Minutes later, Blythe was gone and he finally say:

"Melinda, I need to tell you something" she panicked, he knows.

"Yes..." she said looking at him.

"I'm tired of being pretending... you and I know, my time is in the end"

"Don't say that!" She screams.

"But is the truth, we can't deny this anymore, " she starts to cry in that moment " And I'm tired to let you go... I can't do it any longer"

"What?"

"Let me finish, please, " he said, placing his index finger against her lips, " I know this is selfish... but I need you... I can't offer you a future"

"So we only have today" she wishpear.

"Just today" he answer, kissing her in the lips finally. He still has a lot of things to tell her, but, their kisses goes deeper, and the words go away.

Later that nigh, holding her against his body. He makes a promise: if he only can have the present to live for, all their days will be the best. He'll hand her sweet memories, to hold on, for the darkest days after he was gone.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXX


	3. Talking to the moon

Talking to the moon. Bruno Mars.

XxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

He knows how the time in prison can make you feel. He knows that since he was a kid.

She knows how felts loosing a part of yourself. She knows that since she was a kid.

Both have to know how survive after all of this.

He was tired to be at that place, but he knows how much he deserved that loneliness. Beeing the rest of his life without her, was his punishment. He need to see her, see if she was alive, he can't want her forgive. But his heart needs it. Being there, make him notice all the things he lost, a weird family, a proud father, one smart sister, a scary step mom, and the two most important things in his life: his best and only friend; the one he try to save throwing him up into the sea, hoping that damn metal thing can float, just like Jemma always said; and the only woman he loves.

But what else he can want, if his life was made to kill?

And today, he was there, buried in the dark, totally alone with his guilt, pain and all the regrets. He runs like crazy hitting himself in the cement walls, trying to ease all the pain, and the warm memories about the past, but nothing works... the happiness stills there, screaming in his ears all the errors he made. Showing him all the things he lost.

He close his eyes, and sit against the holographic wall, and it doesn't care if the electrical waves burn his back again, he need to feel that autoinflicted pain, to feel himself alive.

She remains in the darkness of her bunk, holding the tablet between her hands, watching him talking like every night. Sometimes; almost always; she ends crying with him, looking how a part of herself dies every day with him. Thinking of the day she found out he was the high level prisoner in the basement Vault, she was totally angry with Coulson and May, because they are acting like paranoid parents with her, she wasn't a small girl who needs to be protected!.

The day she finally can hack the internal feed system in the camera's room, her heart went into pieces when she looks at him the first time, totally broken, bleeding and bruised... sitting on the floor with his dark eyes fixed in the small roof's lamp, talking to the nothing. One part of her wants to kill him for the things he do to the team, for Fitz's wounds and Jemma's departure, for braking Coulson's faith. But the other, the strong one, wants... needs to forgive him, because that's real love does. She loves him, and she hates him for that. He was the first man she truly cares, he was her role model, her friend, her partner...

How much of his words were truthful?

He was talking about her the first time she can hear him ...

"You're all I have" " Are you outside?" "I never lie to you Skye, not again"

She closes her eyes, attempting to not run after him, because he sounds like an abandoned child, begging for love, she knows he was...

"Did you hear me calling?" "I hope you're in the other side... I need you..."

Who am I trying to fool? He ask himself for the eleven million time that night, she has to hate him now, it doesn't matter how bad he can feel... He lost the only light in his darkness... Skye becomes his entire world, and now he was only a sad psychopath who lost everything he loves. The day he tries to write her a letter, ends with him making an origami knife and an endeavor to kill himself.

She was looking him that day.

Her heart skips a few beats when she recognizes what he's trying to do. No. She always loses everything she loves in her life. Her parents, her foster parents, her friends... No, not this time. Her fate was in her hands this time.

She need to get a way to taking him out from that vault, and later, making them disappear. Because, when Coulson finds out her plan, he kill her, or worse, kill him, and any of those was a good alternative.

"I'm here Grant, just wait, I'm coming for you"

But thise words never be hearded, because once the new girl comes into the team, she attracts all the attention of all of them, and her plans of freeing Ward were killed in the first attempt. That freaking girl takes him out from the vault, puts him in the infirmary and never let his side again, even if he was awake. And after that, that traitor never let's her alone either.  
Ironically, Skye start to talk to the moon too, asking her why she was alone now, why she has all those weird flashbacks/vivid dreams/ nightmares covered in circles and lines, drawed on old walls, screams and weird voices, why she can't close her eyes without a scare... why her role models/ adoptive parents never talk to her again, Why this damn girl Alicia tooks away all the things she loves?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXX


	4. Two songs at the same time

Terrible things. Mayday Parade/ Say something A great big world ft. Christina Aguilera.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXX

Jemma Simmons stay at his side all the time he takes to wake up from the induced coma three weeks later of their accident . She constantly was telling him how knowing he was the greatest thing what happened in her life, how blessed she felt when he was assigned like her partner in this new team. When he wakes up, she knows, by the minute he look at her, she knows, something was broken inside of him.

Looking at him, all quiet and lost, she starts to remember all the moments they share, since the Academy until that terrible day. They become a single matter, one talk and the other completes the sentence without thinking, they cook together, they build fancy scientific little tricks, flying toys and wonderful devices to help their team. Until that day when both discover how the life can do terrible things to good people.

They trust in the wrong people, and now he was paying the price.

Every night she can relive that moment, in the bottom of the sea, just them, alone, bruised and ready to kick the bucket. And he, with his eternal scientific babble, found a way to scape, sadly, they only have one oxigen tank, one mask... and a single chance to live. And he choose her.

She always know he was deeply in love with her...she doesn't.

When he can't tell her how much he loves her, in a bravest act, he almost kisses her on the lips; and she avoids the action crying; he shows her the strongest of that feeling, giving her the chance to live on.

She was glad with that... but also, she don't want to end being the coward who lets a soldier behind, so... in the weakness of the moment, she drag him until the surface with her.

Every day he was worst and toughest... Sometimes he can't say a word or a sentence properly, her smart long friend was gone, this one, only was an empty useless shell.

Few days later, Coulson cames to her with a mission.

She take the assignament without thinking, feeling finally she can be free.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXX

"Say something" Leo Fitz thought just a second after he wakes up in the medical ward, Jemma looks so scared and pale sitting next to him, but she remains in silence.

The next day, and the nexts later, a bunch of doctors come and goes out of his room... but no one told him what was bad... slowly he can move his sore body across the small room. The day he tries to talk with Simmons, he knows, something was very bad in him... every word he tries to say, sounds great in his head, but for some reason, those words can't be talked, and that was frustrating him a lot.

He can't talk, but he wasn't deaf... he can hear the entire team whispering between them, thinking he was sleeping, but he wasn't.

When finally they can come back to the new base, he was scared... the place was huge, and he feel so small, having the weight of the world over his shoulders... only thinking of her, but she was far, always in meetings, always working. And one day, she only kisses him in the head telling him she was going to visit her parents. He wants to go with her, follow her to the end of the world, but she goes alone.

He was getting worse every day after her departure, always babbling to himself. Until the day he understands the truth, Jemma was gone because he loves her, and she doesn't.

That night, she calls him, and he tries to tell her how much he loves her again, but the right words never came to his mouth... "Say something" he begs at her silence, she cries, but nothing more.

After the call was cut, he cries for the first time in a lot, he was hurt, his pride shattered, and his heart completely broken. She was the one he loves, and now he was saying her goodbye...

What he can give her, if he was useless?

In the past, he was the best specialist in his work... but now, the Aphasia makes him expendable... every time he tries to fix something, everything ends in an epic disaster, the team was giving up on him...

After that day, he stays in silence, walking like a zombie for the base, hiding himself in the darkness of the isolated lab doing nothing, but trying to look like he was. Constantly remembering the last time he was... him, in that freaking pod at the bottom of the ocean, reliving that single time he had the courage to tell Jemma how he felt, regretting all the time wasted, all those kisses he wants to gave her, all those "I love you's, " he wishes to tell her... but he was a coward after all, and his unique bravery act, let him in the way he was now. He recognizes it was Ward's fault, but at the same time something inside of him was telling him the opposite.

Two months later, Jemma's replacement comes to the lab, searching for him... and he ignores her. But her damn dog, Kala, always was with him... every step he walks, the black and white ball of fur was behind him, wagging her tail just for him.

Alicia was a smart woman, who never treat him like a stupid like the rest of the team. The first thing she said to him was "I need your help, that's why I'm here", he was dying for asking her why... why this weird woman was asking him things like he wasn't sick? Why she always was making him eat and eating at his side... but his pride was the only thing he has now. He was a useless piece of flesh, why someone would need him for something?.

At the same time, that girl was a walking question for him... her face was familiar to him, and her name was... he knows her... but he can't remember from where. She was listening music almost the entire day, with the other dog Matilda next to her...

Why the life was like that now? Why?

He wants Jemma working next to him, not this quiet smiling woman. He needs to talk with his old partner, not a freaking dog who loves bite his hand and lick him in the face. He has to be the old Fitz, not this man from today... but, what he can do?

If the first person who give up with him... was himself?

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxx  
Thanks everyone for the reviews, electronical cookies for all!


	5. I dream a dream

I dreamed a dream. Glee cast version.

The life was never easy for people like Alicia. Her life starts with a mother, who doesn't want to know anything about a crying kid, so the girl was dropped outside of a hospital when she was two months old. The Foster care system took her, drop her into St. Agnes orphanage and make her jump and jump from house to house to the orphanage again for the first ten years of her life. Until the Morris took her for the final time. She knows how felts be loved and appreciated, she has a great deal of things planned, a lot of dreams... but a drunken driver kill her parents one day, just before her birthday. But in the middle of it, it was him over and over again.

Her crazy life start few months later, living in the streets was the best and the worst experience in her lifetime. Until she stops in a Juvie. One man finds her there, she hears the crazy rumor about him, a helper who was saving children lost like her, giving them the chance to be redeemed. She called for the chance in the first sight. Stopping at one boarding, medical school. Alicia was the first of her class, delivering an early graduation, there was the first time she was grateful for her photographic memory. And of course he was there, watching her back as always.

Two years afterwards, she starts her training in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Academy, being the third youngest cadet attending the Science Academy, the others are one Biochemist and one Engineer but she never had the chance to know them personally. She was asignated it to the Medical Division.

The life wasn't easy so far, being the smartest of the class never ends well, so, without friends, she took every class she can. Alicia becomes a Criptologyst, Graphologyst, Medical Surgeon and Behavior Analyst. It was because of this specialty Nick Fury he chooses her to draw the first selection for the Avengers Initiative project.

Months after, he sent it to analyze one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. legends, Mr. Phillip Coulson. He was in New Mexico searching for one 0-8-4, and the Norse God behind that object. She has to do what the man who save her orders, but, The Destructor sent to kill the God, hurt her and a set of people in the small town, turning all of them in collateral damages. With every second around this blue eyed man, her mission was more and more compromised, but she stands strong, now she bears a debt of honor with the suited man, and she knows, he'll never forget what he does for her.

The life goes on, with all the hard times, by the end, she has a job, a house, two dogs and a human being to love. Hameed was the best physical therapist in the entire Academy, and loves her, because of herself. But their happiness didn't last long, because the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunders, screaming to the world how they are out of the dark, ripping apart the safety of her home.

Alicia listen Hameed's words every day, before work, until that day. He was in the Triskelion for an evaluation, when the place was taken for Hydra's agents. One of them shoots him in the head when her lover stands for his Agency, he was a man of honor, his life was the agency and now he died for S.H.I.E.L.D.

That day she knows the truth, someone played with her all her entire life. But before she can say it to Fury, the director ends killed two days later. And also her dreams... well, not every dream you had can be reallity.

With the Agency in the shadows, and the bad guys in the light, she keeps waiting until the truth was known, she acts for two men who save her life: one of them goes and turn back from the death, the other... she hopes the death was his end. She lives in the freaking waiting for that call, because she recognizes that call will come to her, searching for that payment, nobody knows why and how Phillip Coulson saves her life with Tony Stark's help, and no one will know it.

That call came at night, two months ago from now, and she was here, without ask, because her pride. Today she was inside this place, underground, acting, playing a role. So different of the dreams she has one day, holding out in the hall, watching how her only friend was going nuts every day locked in the basement Vault D, and the other... he brings her with a mission, so different from what she did in the past, the only one mission she doesn't want to do. But, real life was killed the dream she dreamed. And now, she was the one with the smoking gun at hand...

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxx

Well, hello everyone! I know is being a While since the last chapter, but as usual, real life was a mess. Gladly, here we're, presenting the first original character in this story, hope you like her. Hugs AgentLunaA.


	6. The sound of the silence

* The sound of the silence. Paul Simons and Garfunkel*

Silence, old friend... Where are you? Why you leave me like the rest?

Three men in three different rooms had the same thought in the middle of the night, all of them are missing a girl:The youngest was missing the girl he loves, but she was gone. The other is remembering the girl who loves him, but he hurt her a lot. The oldest needs the woman he loves to help him to keep the demons away, but his girl was searching the girl was lost, along with the broken one, who was avoiding the man inside the vault.

For the oldest man the symbols behind his eyelids burn his brain like the hell himself, and the silence in his room hurt him more, his shaky hands make him draw things unknown, letters from the space, languages who nobody talks, sounds built of silence, driving him crazy.

 

"Why do you want to put him out from the Vault?" Coulson asks growling Tuesday morning.

"Why do you need him captive like some Sick animal?" Alicia asks like an answer looking at him all serious .

"Because He's a traitor, a dangerous traitor!"

"Really Phillip? That's your excuse?"

"Why do you want him out?" he asked again, this one will be the third time they talk about the same theme in the last two months.

"I told you before, He's not an animal, and if you keep him there for another month, you better start to build him a coffin..."

"Who's asking this, the friend or the Doctor, Alicia?"

"Both" she answer knowing he'll upset in seconds.

"That's unacceptable" he answer back furious like hell

"Why did you ask my opinion, then Phillip? If you'll ignore me, why did you bring me here?"

"You know why..."

"Hell, I did! So Mr. Selfish , why are you making me analyze your team then?"

"You... you..."

"Shut the hell up, and roll your sleeve, you need another test"

"Fine!" he bark later she was labeling the samples.

"So, your last episode was?" she asks in her Doctor mode holding her note pad.

"Two weeks ago" he answers

"Phillip..." She said looking at him in silence.

"Last Sunday" He lie and she gives him an angry look, bad, he thinks.

"Phillip...!" She asks again raising up her right eyebrow

"Three days ago" damn walking-talking lie detector girl.

"Her absence makes you sick, Don't you?"

"Her?, What are you talking about?"

"Really? Maybe the others are so busy with their own problems Director, but you bring me here to watch you closely, so... Did you really think I'll ignore all those small touches, low voice talkings, and the noises from your bunk?" She asks cossing her arms making him turns all red "It's Ok, your secret is safe with me"

"What do you want in change Alicia?" He knows her very well to take her innocent look not serious.

"You already know..."

"Fine, but you'll have to explain that to the girls"

"When they came back, I'll "

"Fine!"

"Any news about your lost agent?"

"No, looks like Simmons was banished from the earth" the sadness was evident in his voice, "How was Fitz these days?"

"Better, he was talking more, but not to the humans, sadly" but that was a great start, she thoughts

"Your dog is helping him a lot"

"Yeah, Kala is a great Therapy Dog, she makes a bridge between him and the exterior"

"Sure she does!"

"The bad thing is, you give her your hand, and she bites your feet at the same time"

"Let him discovered that Ali, he needs friends, and she needs him" he said before jumping down from the gurney and getting out from the room.

By the next morning, just like she orders, the prisoner can be out from the Vault, but once he was out he suffers a pretty bad ansiety attack, situation who obligues Alicia to put him under viglance on the medical wing. Two days later, Ward was sick, like really sick. For the next three days, he needs electrolytes for the fever, antibiotics for the infection and a new place to sleep. Slowly he came conscious again and start to eat by himself. Fitz was always watching them with his D.W.A.R.F.S. wandering why the young doctor can be close to that murderer so easily.

"Is nice to see you in one piece" Ward says to her once he recovered his full consciousness

"Its nice to see you alive" she answers smiling.

"Why you don't let me die Dorothy?"

"How can I TikTok?, You're my friend, my only friend..." She said trying to reach his hand

"I'm a monster" he said avoiding her touch.

"Me too robot, and look, we're here"

"I don't deserve to be here!"

"Why?"

"I hurt them Alicia, I broke Skye's heart, I hurt May, I betray Coulson, and I kill Fitz and Simmons"

"They're not dead!" she said, but he can't hear her, he was having another panic attack. She just let the thing goes, pretending she wasn't aware of the presence of Fitz half hided into the side of the door..

Darkness just like when he was in the closet in his house, crying after a big "Mommy love treatment", blood running free in his back. Just like darkness in the woods after Garret drops him there, alone the first night. Darkness just like cancer, growing inside of him, until Skye becomes his only light. Now the darkness was eating him alive because he trust in the wrong man.  
Outside, Fitz was listening, after all this time Ward still has regrets... why he can? After all, he was a cold blooded assassin or Jemma was wrong with that too?

*They're not dead* Alicia signed to Grant several minutes later seeing him struggle with his talk and watches how Fitz's eyes light up, just like he understands what they're signing

*They're I throw them down to the ocean* he answers back

*They survive TikTok*  
*They can't! I throw them to their death Alicia, I did it!* he signed trembling  
*Grant, please believe me, they survived *  
Deep silence falls over them, making them remember the old times when both are too young to care about the consecuences of their actions.

*How you end here?*

*The girl goes to an undercover mission, so Phillip brings me here, and Fitz is outside with Matilda and Kala*

*That's a lie! I hurt them, I hurt him a lot*

*Why did you do it?* Alicia signed to him, ignoring Fitz in the door.

*Garret... I do it because of him, I try to put them safe, or he will make me kill them... You know how was him, and the things he loved to do* She look at the Ingeneer.

*They didn't know him Ward, they didn't know... with Garret's orders we don't have choice*

*Fitz told me that... he looked me in the eyes... But I don't have any choice and that thing , it's supposed to float, but it sinks... it sinks* Ward sign almost crying.

"I know that now" Fitz say loud and clear, using his voice for the first time in months startling them.

"Can you forgive me?" Ward asks almost crying again.

"I don't know yet" Fitz answer slowly " But I'll try"

"I'll understand if you can't" sure he can, Fitz will not the first one hating him on his life... but he's the first one who hurts him more.

"So, TikTok has a heart?" Fitz says smiling

"Wait a minute, you can sign?" Ward asks amazed  
*My best friend was deaf, so, yes, and I read him the book when we have 12* Fitz answers smiling.

"TikTok has one" Ward answer, smiling sadly "But he makes a mess with her"

*Your heart is a her?* Leo signs back  
" Let me guess..." Alicia says "Tall, brunette, bad temper and always talking..."

"Very funny Dorothy... very funny" he said looking at her totally mad " Well looks like We're not in Kansas anymore" Grant says

"Not, we don't" Alicia says to the boys with a smile.

The day was weird, the old agent avoided the visual contact to the engineer and later, he had another attack when they says Skye's name, so Alicia has to sedate him to help him to get calmed, thing who scares Fitz deeply. It was almost three in the morning when Alicia and Fitz finally let Ward's room, and walk quietly to the lab.

"You said, when you.." he says " You ne... ne.. need me, why?"

"I do!"

"I'm useless Doc.. doc..tor Bly.. Doc..." he stutters frustrated

"Call me Ali, and you don't. You're smart"

"Too da... da... damaged here" he taps his head.

"No! Fitz, you're more than a damaged brain. You're smart, your brain still works"

"No, he don't, can't talk... good"

"But you know how make us understand you, you need to learn to communicate with us again, you know how"

"How?"

"Using your imaginary Library"

" My what?"

"Your brain is the same, right? but the bridge between him and your mouth was broken Leo, you just need to know how rebuild that again. All your knowledge was there, and he comes to you when you need him"

"How ?"

"Why are you signing to us?"

*Because I need to say things to you* he signed fastly

"There's the key word, you need Leo, you NEED to talk, but you can't, so, your brain remembers how to sign, and make you sign. That information is part of your library. Please let me help you"

"How?"

"I can design some therapy for you, to help you to talk properly again"

"Talk?"

"Well, I can sign, but I dobt the others can"

*I understand, so you help me and I have to help you?*

"If you want"

*OK, first things first: Why do you need me, and why are you here?*

"Take a sit friend, this will be a very long night"...

The whole story freaks out Fitz, but now, he was ready to start again, maybe it wasn't too late to fight for the team, perhaps Jemma was giving up on him, but Ali brings him some hope, and, maybe when Jemma comes back, she can see him like the old himself... just maybe... The silence, the darkness and the fear can give him a second chance, he can be a word again, not the sad useless sound of the silence of a broken man.


	7. Autum leaves.

Autumn Leaves. Richard Clayderman.

The week starts with a humongous mess, the dogs find the way to unlock the cupboard making a disaster inside, all would have been well, if those two had not eaten Coulson's Twinkies, but they did it, so the assault ends with both flurry girls locked in the cargo bay, one director so pissed off and everyone laughing like mad behind the Director 's back.

Two days afterwards, some encrypted signal makes the Playground burst of joy, the Quinjet was coming back home, but sadly they don't have Simmons with them. When the plane finally was back Coulson was the most happy, having May in home, and Skye safe at their side, he can breath in peace.

For the next hours all the agents had to blend in to the Medical ward for the monthly check up. The two girls take out her guns out when they see Grant out of the Vault, the poor one just smiles sadly and Fitz quickly guide him back to the basement without to say any word. Both girls try to avoid the checkup, but one single word from the Director makes them blend in.

Three big bruises, one broken rib, few nasty scars and a very bad temper are May's results, nothing than vitamins , regular food and a lot of rest can't cure. Skye was another story... cuts, bruises, old scars, tons of angry thoughts and no intentions to heal. After the blood samples, the girl skips the medicines, and run directly to the gym, to throw out her frustrations.

By night Alicia starts to register the new data on every file, and later she tries to isolate the GH-325 particle in Coulson's and Skye's fresh samples of blood. She wasn't surprised with the results, the amount of particles in every sample fluctuate and in Skye's case, always linked to her frame of mind. This time, with some luck Ali can start the new amount of analysis, with Simmons's old toys and Fitz's help maybe, just maybe, she can find a "cure", because she knows they are running against time.

Inside the Vault, Grant was playing with Matilda 's orange ball throwing the item against the wall. The dog was in the small bed, curling her tail over her face and nose, keeping herself warm in a typical Husky pose. Since the day Alicia has introduced the dogs to them, Matilda adopt him and Kala makes the same with Fitz. For Ward, seeing the scientist with 27.5 inches of Bernese Cattle dog behind him all the time, always playing and jumping trying to chew the D.W.A.R.F.S or his tablet, always make him laugh.

"Did you imagine she can forgive me Matty?" one angry growl was her answer " Ok, Miss Matilda, sorry, " he laugh, that dog hates the nicknames, " Did you think she can forgive me? Simply, why she has to, right? I am a monster, a murderer, " he said almost crying, like every time he thinks of her."Did you see her? She was more beautiful than I remember, her hair was longer and more curly... but her eyes... Matilda, there's something dark in her gorgeous eyes, and that was because of me, I broke her heart, I took her innocence. And her arms, looks like May was training her a lot, but she was hurting herself too, I can see that, and I'm worried..." he throws the ball angrily, never in his life he experiences so much frustration, he knows how much the rage can destroy a soul he knows it, and that makes him sad, and angry, because he can't do anything to help her.

Upstairs in the fourth room on the right hall, Skye hijack the feed system like she does when she was awake at that time, and like always, he was talking about her, how much of that words are true?, the anger burst again on her, why? Why he always was in her mind confusing everything, why? Why after all those days far from him, she was missing him like the very first day. Skye let her tablet in the Gym 's floor and punches the black bag until her knuckles are covered in blood, until she feels like every bone in her body aches in pain, but nothing can calm her wrath, how that can be, if the person who she most hate in the world, was herself.

In the director's bunk, the darkness of the night helps him to conceal the terror running freely in his veins, but the sweat on his face betray him, and the quiet noises, screaming in his throat transformed him in the same prisoner, the same lost person, the one who needs her to feel himself human.

Her body aches with every movement at her side, but like she already knows, he has those nightmares almost every night, the soothing movements of her hand on the side of his face help him to get calm, slowly she dried the sweat over his temples and calling his name sweetly helps him to be awake.

"Hi"she said smiling at him sleeply.

"Hi, did I wake you up again?" she stay in silence, and he can't see it clearly, but he knows she was rolling her eyes because his dumb question "Sorry?"

"Don't worry" she smiles "Did you miss me?"

"Too much, please never go away for so long" he begs with a sad funny face  
"Dumbass" they laugh, but he was right, she misses him so much too, and weirdly, that physically hurts her.

"I love you Melinda May" he wishper getting more closer to her "I always love you since the very first day"  
"I know Phillip, I..." She try to say the same, but for some reason she can't say the words.  
"Hey, It's OK, I know that too, I know you love me" he said kissing her hair slowly, she smiles against her pillow.  
"Oh yes Mr. Smart one? How do you know that?"  
"I know it because your eyes say it to me every day when you look at me, you said that with every smile you gave me, with every kiss, with every touch... so yes, Melinda May, I know you love me, just like I love you"  
"Phil..."  
"I love you, I understand if you can't say the words, you show me the same and that's OK"  
" I wish I can..."  
"You don't need... you can show me..." he said with a playful smirk  
"Phil!" She said laughing.  
"At least I can try..."  
"Phil!"  
"Alright, I will not say it again... but I can show you my love"  
"Oh yes? How?" She asks turning her bidy to face him in the dark.  
"I can kiss you, here" he said touching briefly her nose with his lips  
"Phil..." she whishpers slowly  
"I can touch you here..."  
"Phil..." she said shivering when his hand slowly traces the contours of her arm  
"Or here..." he said drawing down his hand slowly  
" Phillip!" She said and he chuckles  
"It's working?"  
"Shut up and kiss me you dork!" He laughs sweetly, doing exactly what she orders.

A few minutes later, all the pain in her body was replaced by joyful sensations making her forget her fears and remorses, maybe, having him so tight goes against her medical orders, but right now, she needs him all body and soul, inside, over, with... because she needs to love him to feel herself alive as well.

 

The sun was rising outside, the morning, looks happier for everyone, but not for Alicia Blythe, for her today was another day to hate, another day to fight against the rage inside , against that need to go back in time and have the chance to kill that man with her bare hands, another day to hate Phillip just a bit, because when he kills Garret, he took that right to her. Today was another day hating the same date, another anniversary without him. Alicia cries herself the first hours of the day, and later, acts like nothing happen. She gets up slowly like she usually does, feed the dogs and later, she took them to walk around the Playground, checking everything, just in case. Since the last security violation attempt they're walking on eggshells, avoiding almost every contact with the exterior world.

Matilda was the only one capable to exteriorize her pain, acting like she knows the exact date, she sits in front of the door in the cargo bay, waiting, crying softly, growling sadly... who knows, she has all the right in the world to miss her human father after all...

Coulson surprise Alicia with a small ceremony in the afternoon, all of them; except Skye; had lost someone inside the Triskelion, they write their names in paper sheets, pray for them and talk about them, remembering the small things their friends do when they're alive. Alicia thought on Eve, Diana, Giles, Jack, Liam, Rose... all her young and beloved friends.

Coulson remembers Mark, Hanna, Ivy, Robbie, Carl and Hameed, all loyal Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Both dogs howl sadly when every name was named, the crying sound brakes Alicia entirely, and for everyone; except Grant; that was the first time they see the rude and silent doctor express something.

Everyone goes in silence to their bunks after that.

Four weeks later.

Like every day, when no one was around, Ward and Ali are sitting inside the Vault chatting about their past, but this time, someone was also hiding in the dark, listening to the things they talk, that shadow was ready to attack, a few hours later, the poor doctor was the one who met all her rage, when one hard slap throws her to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Hello everyone!

As usual, drop me a review and I'll write a new chapter!

Or at least let me a smiley face to know if someone still reads this ok?Hugs Agent LunaA.


	8. Forgotten in time, piano melody

Chapter 9. Forgotten in time, Piano melody #4 by Eyes Half Closed.

Subject: Coulson, Phillip James. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. , Active Field Agent.

Clinical condition: Same numbers of particles per blood cells, no changes in internal organs over the last, no bleedings, no inexplicable pains. No sleep walking, no need to harm himself. Hypergraphia in normal stage. Last episode three days ago, waiting for the next. No signs of rage or any other condition.

Psychological Condition: Hard to interpret after the subject post death experience, the subject avoids all questions around that topic. His status goes close to total insanity, but Agent May's presence acts like a stabilizer on his condition.

Status. Orange flag.

Special Notes: Under vigilance for future changes.

Subject: May, Melinda Quiaolian. Active Field Agent, Deputy Director.

Clinical condition: After a few days of bed rest, and medical treatment all her external injuries are completely healed. No signs of any hurtful sequels. After a new test, it was impossible found signs of any broken bones or any old scars, this medical staff can conclude the old medical files of Agent May are lost or her diagnosis was wrong since the beginning.

Psychological Condition: Tendency to not exteriors her feelings, makes her an easy target to panic attacks or deep depression stages. Situation aways denied of the subject.

Last Checkup: Three days ago. Required for the Agent herself.

Status: Red flag.

Special Notes: Under strict eye to eye vigilance, searching for possible modifications in her behavior. GH-325 small particles are presents in her blood. No field missions until fully diagnosis.

Subject. Skye, no last name. Active Field Agent.

Clinical Condition: High levels of GH-325 particles in her blood samples, the numbers going up.

Sleep Walking level two, tend to harm herself with every episode. Based on the combat injuries on her hands, the physical self- punishment is getting worse, and the rage stage is taking control.

X-rays show two broken ribs minimal, and few more bones ready to break.

Eyes and skin start to shows sleep deprivation signs.

Psychological Condition: Signs of hallucinations, panic or anxiety attacks, all consequences of mentioned self sleep deprivations. Subject refuses all treatments and examinations.

Last Checkup: Two hours ago.( Thanks to the Body scanner in the Lab's door. Agent Fitz's idea)

Status: Red flag.

Special Notes: Under deep vigilance, GPS tracker located under her skin, without notice. Subject shows high tendency to get aggressive at the mention of Prisoner Grant Ward. Risk evaluation deteriorated by sleep deprivation. Would recommend suspension from high-risk missions until new order.

Subject: Ward, Grant Douglas. Not Active Field Agent. Specialist.

Clinical Condition: Good global healt, his body is healing slowly, not signs of scar tissue in his lungs or any sequels of his last encounter with death. No changes in number of scars (old ones counted), the fresh ones had the signs of being self inflicted during his captivity, fresh skull fracture looks better than last checkup, his memory is full recovery and his confidence outside of his Vault-safe place is getting better for small periods of time. The close contact with the Therapy dog "Matilda" is showing results as we expect. The subject shows true signs of sorrow after his guilt, acceptance of the Fitz and Simmons incident into the Medical Pod.

Psycological Condition : Isolate status agravate the subject's weak mental state.

Last Checkup: Three days ago. No changes.

Status: Yellow flag.

Special Notes: Subject shows extreme amounts of anxiety when his old teammates are in the same room (same response at this situation, old files, ages 5-10 Ward's Camp House incident. Ages 15-18, woods incident). Name or close presence of Agent Skye triggers guilt, unhappiness and anxiety issues, which probably cause self-inflicted new injuries..

Ordering new living arrangements to the subject, human interaction and more physical activities.

Subject: Fitz, Leopold. Ingeneer, not Active Field Agent.

Clinical Condition: Since the Arrival of this medical staff, the subject has shown hard sequels of brain oxygen deprivation, aphasia and absence of communicative skills, tend to isolation among other conditions, involuntary hand spasms included. Non signs of health issues. Later a few hard encounters with the medical staff during the first weeks, the subject develops some confidence, and the staff assigned Therapy Dog "Kala" to his company. The interaction with the dog helps the subject to interact more with the exterior world, also, Prisoner Ward's company helps both subjects to accept their new realities.

Psychological Condition: Subject shows high rank of recovery after the execution of the new communicate code, which includes ASL and specifically the design of technical alphabets and computer programs. No signs of hallucinations recently.

Last Checkup: One week ago. Small changes in communicative skills.

Status: Green flag.

Special notes: Slowly taking back the ASL system, the subject starts to speak with more security. Recommend first field mission.

Alicia reads thhe files and took them with her and slowly walks to Coulson's office, at this point she only can wait for the upcoming storm.

"Can I come in Director?"

"Hello, of course Agent Blythe, Melinda was going out right now" both women share an "I know" look and the doctor gets in into the office.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have all the medical files with me, so who goes first?"

"Me"

"Ok, well, you are fine, but as you know, you can be worst, so, the same recommendations"

"I hate that, you know?"

"Yeah, " she answers back, "Well, suck that up... you don't have any option" he growls angrily.

"What about Mel?"

"She's better."

"Great, she can do her Tai Chi now?"

"Yes, she can... she's driving you crazy?"

"You don't have an idea!" The joyful smile on the Director's face makes the girl laugh hardly.

"Agent Fitz is getting better too, he was ready for his first mission, maybe not alone, but he's ready"

"Fine"

"Now, you have to read this" she said, giving him Ward's medical file.

A few minutes later, she sees how the micro expressions on Coulson's face, changes from surprise to rage.

"Don't look me like that Phillip! You bring me here to take care of your team!"

"Yes, but this..." He said throwing the file to the ground, seconds later they start to scream at each other like two pair of mad persons, just like in the old times. The stubbornness in her slightly rivals with his, and with the time, only gets worst in both.

"I told you this like a thousend times before, if you don't want to hear what I have to said, don't ask me anything then!"

"Agent Blythe don't..."

"Don't what director? I can't told you the truth? Guess what else? I have to! And I will, because I can't watch my friend going to that state, I can't stay doing nothing..."

"You..."

"What? I have to run and pack my things? Because I gladly will do it, and you will need to obligate someone else to do THAT thing, right?"

" What thing?" May asks entering in the room " You two are doing a lot of noise" she said closing the door behind her, walking close to Coulson, grabbing his hand.

"Nothing Mel" He said suddenly calmly. As like Alicia knows, the female Agent acts like a rock for the Director, making her smile.

"Just go out, before I do something I'll regret"

"I'm happy to complain" You coward... she thinks.

"Alicia!"

"Yeah, I know! Bye."

"Hey, wait" He begs.

"What now?"

"Do the things you have to do, but if doesn't works.."

"Yeah, I know, will be my fault... See ya!" She answers, looking at the smiling couple.

By night, giving the news for Grant, trigger a new terror attack; as she expects; and the firm negative on the boy, no-one want him upstairs, the only one he needs to need him, hates him too much to having him close. Yeah, like always, real life sucks.

The first week of hell, ends like their first night together, nearly twenty years ago, the only difference was: they aren't in a lonely woods... but the feeling was the same... only Alicia and Grant in the middle of nowhere, with their shared fears like company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX,,XxxxxxXXXXX

So, hello again, Hope this piano part likes To you all, getting closer to the real thing here!

Sending all of you a hug. LunaA.


	9. In the other side of the world ( or the one without a song)

Her week start like every other week in her new life, like every day starts in the last six months: with a smile on her face. She gets up from her bed, trying to not disturb her sleeping partner. After two cups of organic coffee, a warm bath, and a nice outfit she planned her weekley long walk to work, just for precaution, she changes her routine every day.  
Since her first day at her new work she has been happy, without all the worries about a low budget she can relish all the new scientific trinkets she obtained from her new bosses, with all of that she remembered her first feelings, all the joy of being a usable scientist. Every day, when she arrived at her fancy office, at the new lab, her new lab all the investigation starts again. In the beginning she's sent it to infiltrate H.Y.D.R.A. but now, she was there because she wants because she can stay there.  
Besides all the happiness with all this awesome situation is the sadness, the horrible feeling of letting behind everything she knows, all her friends, all her old life. Because yes, she has regrets for her sudden departure, but she was following Coulson's orders, yes, she misses Fitz every day but, she needs to be free and he needs to be away from her to heal, or that's what she thinks. And Yes, she regrets her decision, but after sending the last intel six months ago, she needed to go dark or her partner will suspect about her intentions and her cover will be blown and for now, her old friends will believe she's dead. And yes, the fear of death was sleeping at her side every night, literally, and no, she wasn't sleeping her high ranked position at the organization, that was the result of her own work and nothing more.

She was ready to come back one week, and it was a single night the one who changes her destiny, the night her horizon was opened to a new rainbow of opportunities starts with a flight to Spain and a fancy dinner, the next day was a concert on Italy and the next, a international congress with the most important scientist in the world, in between of it it was a dance and a single kiss, and she knew, god she knew, her life makes a turn. They're near to Russia when the meeting has place, Daniel Whitehall and Gideon Malick came to spoke with her, begging her to join into the special lines of work permanently, they offered her something she can't refuse : Fitz's cure.

Two days later, she knows, she was in troubles. They promised her a cure, but it wasn't so easy, they have the resources yes, but at the end, it was her who has to find the way to replicate the mentioned cure. The clues are in some old investigation named •The Harvest initiative• some old breeding program designed to create a new generation of soldiers, soldiers with special characteristics, alien mixed DNA patrons and a few interesting abilities. The most important thing about that program is the specific selection of the specimens strongest boys and girls raised under H.Y.D.R.A.'s hard mental programming. If only she can find any survivors of the last generation of kids, before S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered the last secured base, her work will be done, but it was almost impossible, the last ones had to be around their third decade so they have to be death or in an agonizing stage, because no one can survive after that age, something in their manipulated genetics makes them die young. If only...

If only she can have Fitz working by her side, she miss her friend, her smart, funny and lovely friend, but he was gone...drowned in that med pod... If only she can find any clue about Ally Rae 341 and Douglas 994, if she can know their real names or their current locations, maybe, just maybe she can help him...  
A warm embrace distract her from her rambling thoughts, a soft kiss makes her have goosebumps, his hand on hers makes her forget everything... god she was so dead right now... totally in love, totally screwed , but, what she can do if Sunil Bakshee was a nice man after all?


	10. Fight for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much sorry for the long long wait!!!

Another day, another mission, another fight, just one more day to attempt to not end killed in the line of duty. By the end, no results, just another ghost clue and no Jemma. A lot of sermons from Alicia, a few painkillers (which she never ate) And the supposedly bed rest, Skye was certified to lead out of MED bay.  
On the way to her room, she was thinking on Fitz and the amusing way he acts around the doctor Blythe. He almost is the old engineer with her, smiling and acting all sciency with her, he still walks slowly and flexes his hand like a thousand times of day but, he was slowly recovering trusting on himself again, but God, his talking skills sucks sometimes, between his stuttering, his accent, his aphasia and his increasing speed on his manners you never know if you need a dictionary or a translator when he was talking to you, but hey! He was talking now and that was amazing.  
Just like Ward, he was a slight bit more himself sometimes, he was talking more (sadly, with the dog) but talking , slowly he was walking more outside of the Vault when nobody was around but... not everything was easy, one day the dogs were playing and he ends locked inside the refrigerated chamber, Fitz, like her, was watching everything on the lab screens so he quickly drags Ward out, but it wasn't fast enough, the poor guy ends having another panic attack who sends him to the infirmary again for another three days. The hacker visited him every night once all the night staff goes to rest and stays by his side until the sun was up again, but nobody, except Alicia, knows it.

After that incident, the young woman goes wild in nonsense again, a few more bruises and another close dance with the death, Coulson was desperate and tired of seeing her destroying herself , also was May, but no one can do anything to stop the girl to doing it. Then, Alicia remembered the only technique who helped her to settle her mind and emotions in the past...  
The fist day Skye was in the dinning room and Alicia was carrying her food tray "casually" she push the hacker to the wall making her get furious, during the day their casual encounters happened with more and more violence, until Skye cornered the young doctor close to the gym, by the minute she push her again, Alicia blocks the punch easily, with a simple swing, she sends the girl into the mats with a loud thud.  
Skye jumps to her feet in seconds, ready to give up the Doctor's arse but she was faster answering the attacks with an endless series of punches, kicks, jolts, blocks and slams all of them avoiding doing a real damage, just sparring hardly with the other girl. Later on a long, long time, Alicia was finally tired, and three hard blows to the head, her equilibrium was close to zero and the hacker knows it, because two kicks and a big throw to the wall later, the Doctor touches the mat giving herself up in the fight. With a big smile Skye tends her hand to Alicia helping her to get up, noticing the light limp on the Doctor's leg, but ignoring it fastly. They're happy, silently happy. That was the first night the hacker sleeps without nightmares in months.  
The girls still hate each other sometimes but, they spar regularly and that helps both, and the rest of the team breathes joyfully time in time. "Why are you fighting with Skye Dorothy?" Ward asks one sleepless night days later   
" Why not?" She answers with a smirk "Don't look at me like that you robot, some techniques are hard to forget"  
"Yeah... but..."  
"I'm not defending you know who, but, that thing always help me to settle my mind. He teach us well Grant, but he also screwed our childhood and if I can I wish to kill him with my bare hands!"  
"You, me and the entire world" the silence cover them with his sounds for a little while, until the young man seen the old watch in the Girl's wrist "So... I have to interpreted that as a big step forward between you and Toto?"  
"What? Wait... no this is not what you're thinking... It's just No!" She answers blushing fifty shades of red  
"Yeah... right!" He laughed hardly when Alicia covered her face with her hands gigling like a child " You want to kiss him, you want to hug him, you want to undress him..." he sings evily  
"Stop it, Grant Ward stop it!"  
"Oh my god Alicia!! You're head over heels for the scientist kid!"  
"Shut up! Oh god I hate you Ward!"  
"Nah... You love me kiddo"  
"I'm not!"  
"You do... you love me so..."  
"No, I'm not! And you know what? You're an asshole and you deserve to be lonely with your twisted brain, I'm done with you Tiktok"  
"Promises promises... You'll always be back to me kiddo..."  
"Yeah you wish... You know what you win for messing up with me? two hours out from your hole tomorrow" the boy growls "Not so funny right? See you!"  
Alicia just walks out from the room when something startled her making her walks backwards almost loosing her gravity center, jumping a little through the stairs, attempting to fall down onto the floor. "I swear to God Grant, This freaking place is haunted!"  
"No, its not. The dogs walk in the middle of the night that's all"  
But Alicia knows it's nothing like a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know a song who can fit in, please tell me!   
> I write to live, and I live for write, if I learn something in the way, my goal was reached.


End file.
